The Other Journal
by rmoats8621
Summary: John Winchester kept two journals. One he kept on him and the other he kept in a secret place at Bobby's garage. Dean discovers it and uncovers other secrets that John kept from his boys. Will this journal help both Dean and Sam discover a past that they didn't know existed? Will it help Dean and Sam now in the present? Please note: Bobby is still alive, but his house is gone.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I started this story years ago and I'm finally ready for others to take a look at it. I hope you enjoy it and please review and let me know what you think.**

**I would also like to add that all the characters, except for ones that come from my imagination are made up, are the property of the CW, Warner Bros., and the producers of Supernatural.**

* * *

PRELUDE

In the woods of South Central, Virginia

A couple of days ago….

RUN, run, and now run faster! He thought as he ran through the woods chasing the rabbit. He loved the air blowing through his hair as he jumped, spun and vaulted over rocks and old logs lying on the forest floor. Mom and Dad would have a fit if they caught him doing this stuff, but he just couldn't help it. He never felt freer than when he could take off his shoes and literally, take off across the woods.

Suddenly, he became aware that maybe he wasn't alone; that maybe someone was watching him with too much interest and not in a good way. His Mom said this was his "spidey" sense, but he always seemed to know when something just wasn't right and this was one of those moments. He slowed down and the rabbit he had been chasing continued on its way. The rabbit was oblivious to the sudden stopped motion of his pursuer. As he ground to a halt, his hearing became more acute. He was listening intently to all the sounds of the forest trying to find anything that just didn't sound right, that sounded out-of-place. He took a deep breath, held it and listened. Then suddenly he heard it again. It was the rustling sound of paper being twisted between two fingers. Someone was rolling tobacco for a smoke and trying to be very quiet. This person was watching him, observing him. However, whoever it was wasn't silent enough. So, he took a deep breath and took off running again. This time he was heading home at full speed. No time to stop. He must get home and let his folks know about this encounter. Maybe someone had put two and two together or had someone finally tracked him down. Either way, this didn't seem to be welcome news for him or his parents.

The stranger watched the boy take off again through the woods. He was amazed at the speed and agility that he possessed especially for one who had been brought up with normal humans. Usually when he found his kin among them, they had been brought up in an orphanage or dumped at an early age. Some were even killed. But this was not the case with this boy. He was normal, but able to express his abilities in a controlled setting even though today he was able to get away and cut loose for a bit. The stranger had to admit that he was looking forward to finally meeting the boy and taking him home. To his real home. It's a shame though that the humans caring for him will need to be exterminated, but that's the nature of the beast. He'd have no use for them where he was going and they'd only be a liability.

The stranger slowly started to follow the boy's scent. As he passed a tree branch, something slick and slimy caught his eye. He reached up and touched the substance with his fingers as it dissolved into an indistinguishable mass. Yes, finally, he had found his target. He continued on to watch and learn…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The chapters will be off a little on this story since I started with a prelude. I hope it won't get too confusing. Please enjoy!**

**Oh and I don't own any of the characters except for the ones that I've made up. They all belong to the CW, Warner Bros. and the producers of Supernatural.**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Near Fargo, North Dakota

NOW

Sammy pulled the Impala up to the sidewalk outside the motel room. He sat inside the car looking at the window. Concern caused Sam's brow to crease. Well, he better get the fast food inside before it gets cold. Inside the bag, Dean's favorites were there. One bacon cheeseburger with onions, fries and pie. That's one thing about Dean. He didn't care what kind of pie; only that is pie! Sam's face suddenly reacted with a slight grin. His brother was quite a guy with specific tastes, but when it came to food…Pie and cheeseburgers ruled!

Sam got out of the car, grabbed the food bag and closed the car door. Stepping up to the motel room door, Sam inserted the card key. Sam thought to himself how much he missed keys. These new cards had a habit of not working when you needed them the most. Keys were tried and true. Keys were reliable. He missed keys. After unlocking the door, Sam entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Dean was laying on one of the two double beds in the room. He barely glanced up from the book that he was reading. Ever since Dean found this old book in an old beaten up tin box in the burned out remnants of Bobby's garage a couple of days ago, he had been fully engrossed. Sam couldn't recall any other time that he had seen his brother this way. Sam had tried several times to get him to talk about what he was reading, but each time Dean just grumbled something inaudible or looked annoyed about being interrupted. Plus, he never let the book out of his sight! If he wasn't reading it, it was safely next to Dean while he was sleeping with his hand encircling it. This was so out of character for Dean and Sam wanted to know what was going on. Now, it was time to approach Dean again!

"Dean, I'm back! I got your favorites…and yes, I remembered the pie!" Sam said as he placed the food and the Impala's keys on the table near the door.

Dean gave an audible grunt, but never looked up from the book. Sam tried again to get his attention.

"Dean! Look at me!"

Dean put up his index finger in a gesture for Sam to wait one minute. Finally, Dean raised his eyes and gave an inquiring look to Sam.

"What's up?"

Sam looked at his big brother with frustration rising in his voice. "Food is here, Dean!"

"Oh. Thanks. I'll eat in just a minute." Dean said in a low voice. Sam shrugged and headed to the end of the other bed in the room. He slipped off his boots and wiggled his toes. It felt good to be out of his shoes if only for a little bit. Once again Sam glanced at Dean.

"Look Dean we need to talk about this!"

Now that statement got a response from Dean. Dean quickly glanced up at Sam.

"Oh, come on, Sam. No need to get so dramatic. I said I was just getting to a stopping point." Dean exclaimed in an annoyed voice. Sam didn't respond but kept on looking at Dean with a slight frown on his face.

Dean continued. "I didn't know that my reading a book would get you so uptight! I'll put it down for a while." Dean said. "So, did you find any pie this time?"

The edges of Sam's lips turned upward into a slight smile. "Yeah. I got the pie just like you asked."

"Cool." Dean got up from the bed and placed the book on the side table after marking the page he was reading. He walked over to the table and sat down to eat.

Sam cleared his throat and Dean glanced up at him.

"Dean, what's really up with that book? I don't like this one bit. You're keeping me out of the loop on purpose. I can tell and we're way past playing that old game."

Dean stared at Sam before he responded. One could tell that Dean was trying to weigh his words carefully before he spoke. He took a bite of burger and savored the taste. That's something that Dean liked to do each time he took an initial bite. He closed his eyes and slowly chewed that first bite. Sam waited.

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam. "I'm not sure if you'd believe me if I told you what or who that book belongs to."

"Try me Dean."

Dean looked at Sam and his gaze never deviated from Sam's face.

"Alright. Let me finish this and then I'll take a shower. While I'm in the shower, I'll let you take a look at it, but I want it back after I finish and don't lose my place."

"Okay, but who wrote it and what is it?" Sam implored.

With that, Dean got up and went over to the side table to retrieve the book. He turned and placed the book in Sam's hands. Dean looked nervous and reluctant about surrendering the book to Sam. He slowly walked back to the table and resumed eating the cheeseburger.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Open it up Sam and see…" Dean replied.

Sam glanced down at the book. It looked very similar to the journal that Dad kept on hunting. Dean and Sam had referenced that journal lots of times in the past. That journal sure had saved their butts from time to time. Slowly, Sam opened the book and then he gasped.

"What? There are two of them? Really? Dad had two journals!"

Slowly, Dean nodded in agreement.

"Sam, this one is totally different that the one we use; the one we knew about. This new one is written more like a story; like he wanted to keep a written record of something for some reason."

Sam was staring at Dean. The look of shock resonated in his eyes. Sam cleared his throat.

"So, what did you find out so far?"

Dean gave Sam a hard look.

"We don't know everything about what went on before."

Sam's eyebrows went up as he responded. "Like what?"

"We have family in Virginia and Dad was into something real big. Not sure what it was but I think we need to go check it out, but you read and tell me what you think. I need a shower."

Dean stood up and put the food containers in the trash. All were empty as usual. No matter what was going on, Dean could always eat and never gained an ounce. Dean headed over to his duffel bag and pulled out some clean clothes and toiletries and entered the bathroom.

"Let me know what you think Sam when I get out."

Sam nodded as he had not lost sight of his brother since his revelation.

"Yep."

About 15 minutes later, Dean emerged from the bathroom. His hair was damp and a rush of humid air followed him as he stepped into the main room. He closed the bathroom door, but left the fan on to help dry out the bathroom. Dean was good about that since he always liked very hot showers.

Sam looked up from the book and into Dean's eyes. Dean knew that look. It was one that he shared.

"Dean, I think we've found our next job."

"Sam, I thought you'd say that. I guess we'll leave in the morning."

"Sounds good to me. Now, time for my shower. Any hot water left?"

Dean smiled at Sam and shrugged. "I think I left you a little bit."

"Thanks."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you're liking the story so far. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope you're liking the direction of the story so far. I would like to point out that this story takes place before Sam and Dean find out about their fraternal grandfather and the Men of Letters and John has no knowledge of his real father's background. His mother never knew, or if she did, she never told John.**

**Please review at the bottom and let me know what you think. Thanks.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

From the Journal of John E. Winchester

Prince George, Virginia – April 19, 1984

John emerged from the car carrying his youngest son. Dean was still asleep in the car. He would have to go back for him in a minute. First, he needed to get Sam out of the cold night air. Toddlers didn't take too well to this type of weather. Neither did preschoolers, but Dean was a tough little kid. Sturdy just like his mom. John felt his chest tighten. Thoughts of Mary always did this to him and Dean looked so much like her. Thank God. Although, he sure acted a lot like John. John guessed it was that father hero complex that he had heard of when it came to fathers and their sons. Briefly, this made him smile.

John stepped up to the front porch and knocked on the door. The shade moved aside for a moment and then the door flew open. There she stood with her arms wide open ready to take Sammy from John.

"Where's Dean, John?"

"Still in the car. I'll go get him and be right back."

"Okay. Hurry up. It's awfully cold to leave a little one alone in the car on a night like this. Don't forget your stuff. Oh and lock up the car. Even though we're in the country, it's still close enough to the interstate and I'd hate for something to happen."

"Yes, okay. Be right back, Susan. I do know what I'm doing, you know?"

"Just hurry up." And with that Susan partially closed the door.

As John turned to go back to car, he wondered if this was the right thing to do. He hated to have to depend on anyone else, not even family. Mary's family was scattered. After she died, other family members seem to pass away from one illness after another. Nothing strange about that since all of them were getting older. However, when he started really looking at the death dates, it appeared to John like something was hunting them; hunting all the Campbell's out of extinction. John suspected the yellow-eyed demon. Either way, he wasn't going to let whatever it was get the boys. So, here he was going back to his family. He had hated it when they'd all moved to Virginia years ago from Kansas, but now he was glad. Maybe, the boys and John would be safe with them for the moment. At least he hoped so.

John gathered Dean into his arms from the backseat of the Impala. Dean awoke just long enough to glance at his dad through the slits of his eyes. He then fell back into a deep sleep. John carried him into the house along with a few duffel bags. This would be all they would need for their stay.

Susan was waiting for him. She showed him to an upstairs bedroom where Sammy laid sleeping in a crib. After placing the bags on the bedroom floor, John tucked Dean into a twin bed that was on the opposite side of the room. He kissed him good night and did the same to Sam. Then, he followed his sister downstairs to the kitchen.

Once they made it through the kitchen door, Susan turned and gave John a huge hug.

"John, why did you take so long to come to us? We're not your enemy. We love you and the boys and we loved Mary, too. Why, John?"

John glanced at his sister. Warmth filled his eyes as his looked at her. Her concern was so apparent on her face.

"Susan, I've missed you so much and I want to catch up on all the news but first, I've got a story to tell you. You may think I'm crazy when I'm done, but I couldn't think of anywhere else to turn to and I need your help. I'm going to need the family's help with this situation."

Susan sat down at the table and waited for John to join her.

"John, I've got the coffee ready. I'm ready when you are ready to begin." Susan gave him a look of concern mixed with love.

And with that John Winchester sat down at the kitchen table and told his sister the tale of John and Mary Winchester and the night of Mary's death.

After John finished, Susan slowly got up from the table. She headed over to the stove to get her fifth cup of coffee. At least she thought it was her fifth. Actually she really had no idea; she just knew she had drunk a lot in the past hour or so. John followed his sister's progress with his eyes unsure of her reaction to his tale. Did she believe him? Or did she think he was crazy like so many of his former friends and associates back in Lawrence.

Susan slowly turned to John. "I believe you. This is way too crazy and strange coming from you. You're not that kind of person. Maybe from Dave, but not you. So what do you need from us?"

John knew at that moment that he would never love his sister any more than at this moment. It came as such a great relief that someone actually believed him and didn't think he was psychotic or delusional. This feeling had been missing from his life since Mary's death.

Looking at Susan, John responded. "I need to leave the boys with you for a little bit. It could be days or a few weeks. I just want to know that they're safe and I know that will be the case with you and Tom. Speaking of Tom, where is he? I thought he'd come downstairs after I came back inside." John glanced around the kitchen.

Susan smiled and looked up at the kitchen ceiling. "Oh, he's here. Upstairs in bed. He's got to go in early tomorrow and then he'll be back. He's been looking forward to your visit and he's planning on taking some time off. Actually, Tom wants to spend it with you and the boys. He mentioned something to me about going fishing at the old pond in the next few days? Dave wants to go too."

John cracked a smile at this news. "Not sure if I'll have time for fishing, but the boys will love it especially Dean. He likes the outdoors although he's not too crazy about camping. He hates bugs. And now spill it, how's Dave?"

Susan stared intensely at John. "He's nervous and scared. He thinks you won't want to see him. Gosh, John, he was an ass at the wedding between you and Mary, but he was drunk and he's really sorry about ruining the cake. Geez, that was so long ago, can't you just let it go."

John looked down and then back at Susan. "Yes, I can if he's changed. I don't want him to be around the boys though if he's the same old, same old."

"Nope, he's not. He's gotten himself together and has even begun to date. Nothing serious yet."

"I'd like to see him. Maybe in the next couple of days?" Susan nodded. John stretched and looked over at her. "Got a place for me to crash for a few hours until the boys wake up?"

Susan reached over and picked up the mugs and headed over to the sink. "Sure. There's a bedroom right next to them that you can use. Bed's ready for you. There's a bathroom that adjoins both rooms. I put fresh towels in there for you and the boys to use. You can keep an eye out on your boys."

"Okay. Hey, Susan thanks. Good Night." John stood up, headed towards the door and then turned to look at Sarah.

Suddenly Susan glanced down at her feet. "Hey, John?"

John stared at Susan. "Yes?"

"Glad you came. It's been too long." Susan said a smile broadening her face.

John walked over to Susan and put his hand against her cheek. "I'm glad I came too Suz." John's mouth formed a wide smile.

Susan smiled at his use of his old pet name for her. "Well, Good Night John. See you in the morning."

John left the room. Soon after, his footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

Susan turned her head towards the door and softly whispered, "I love you, big brother. Welcome home and sweet dreams."

There was a pause on the stairs and to her surprise she heard her brother respond, "I love you too baby girl." Just as softly.

John awoke the next morning to a pressure against his side and weight on his right arm. Opening up his eyes slowly, he glanced to his right and saw the light blond tousled hair of his eldest son lying on his arm. Dean's body was lying at an angle with the child having almost the entire right side of the bed. If Dean was in bed with him, then John knew who was snuggled against his side. Sam. Dean never leaves him alone and so, Dean must have grabbed Sam when he went to get in bed with John. Since Mary's death, Dean doesn't say as much as he used to. He certainly clings to John and watches Sam like a hawk. Nothing gets by that kid. John let out a soft sigh and slowly tried to move his arm from beneath Dean's head. Dean started to stir. Sam opened his eyes and looked at John.

"Dada?" Sam said in a very small voice.

"Morning, Sam. Ssshhhh…. Be real quiet. Dean's still asleep. Okay? Now, I'm going to pick you up and put you on the same side as Dean. Go back to sleep for a little longer while I go get a shower. Then, we'll go get some breakfast. Okay?" John whispered to Sam.

Slowly, Sam shook his head up and down. John carefully dislodged his arm from under Dean's head. Again, Dean stirred for a moment but settled back down to sleep. John lifted Sam over his head and placed him beside Dean while sliding over to make more room on the bed. Sam snuggled under the covers and closed his eyes again. John stood up and starred down at his sons. Love swelled in his heart. His and Mary's boys. Always.

John glanced at the clock; it showed the time at 6:30 a.m. He stretched again and started towards the bathroom door and continued through to the other bedroom. He grabbed his duffle bag and headed back into the bathroom. Sometime later, he emerged from the bathroom refreshed and ready for the day. As he stepped back in to the bedroom, he noticed the bedroom door was ajar and the bed empty. From downstairs, soft voices, the laughter of children and the yummy smells of pancakes and bacon drifted upwards. John's stomach growled and so, he headed downstairs.

John headed into the kitchen. He noticed that Sam was seated at the table in a high chair noisily eating pancakes drenched in syrup. He looked like he had more syrup on him than on the pancakes. Sam glanced up at John and smiled a smile that could have lit up the sky. Dean was on a step stool by the counter pouring chocolate chips into pancake batter. His pajamas was covered with batter. Susan was speaking softly to Dean giving him directions. When he noticed that John had entered the room, he jumped down and ran to John. Dean smiled broadly and gave John a huge knee hug.

"Hi Daddy! I'm making pancakes with …..? Hmmm…what's your name again?" Dean asked with a puzzled look crossing his face.

"Aunt Suz, Dean." Susan said glancing down at Dean. Her smile was just a broad as Dean's.

At the use of his pet name for his sister, John's eyebrows went up in a questioning manner. Susan returned his look with an affirmative nod. So, Dean had wormed his way into his sister's heart too. The boy definitely had a way with the ladies, even at his young age. John smiled.

"That's right. Aunt Suz, Daddy. She's says she's your sister like Sammy is my brother. Is that right?" Dean glanced up at John while making these statements.

John gave Dean a small affirmative nod. No matter how much Sam protested he was known as Sammy to his big brother. Sometimes, John called him Sammy too, but Mary called him Sam, which was short for Samuel, her father's name and so Sam is what was to be.

As John went to sit down at the table, he continued to look at Dean interacting with his sister. There was such a natural banter that was happening between the two of them. It wasn't until that moment that John confirmed what he had been thinking concerning Dean since Mary's death. Dean missed his mother so very much. He may be his father's son, but he was very much his mother's son as well. Those two had been so tight prior to her death.

Dean started to giggle at something that Susan said to him. Susan reached down and tickled Dean. Laughing hard, Dean began to try to do the same to his aunt. Both of them then fell to ground in a louder fit of giggles.

John cleared his voice. "Hey, what's someone got to do to get something to eat around here?"

Susan slowly got off the floor and her eyebrows rose upwards as she exclaimed, "Why, John Winchester, you know where the coffee is and we're fixing the pancakes. So hold your horses."

Dean started giggling again. "Silly, Daddy. Hold your horses."

John looked at Dean; a small smile trying to appear on his face. "Dean!"

With that exclamation, Dean burst out into another fit of giggles as he jumped up and rejoined Susan at the counter.

All the while, Sam continued to make loud chewing noises. He was obviously very happy with this morning's menu.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you think about this so far? Good or bad? Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope you're liking the story. Please leave a review at the end. I love reading them. Thanks.**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

John's Journal Continued

Later on that morning, John went out to the front porch and waited for Tom Gately. John thought back to Lawrence and the life he had prior to Mary's death. His mother had moved with him to Lawrence, Kansas when he was a nine. Within a year, his mother had met a nice man, Franklin Brady and married him. Together, they had two more children, fraternal twins, Susan and David. His step-father became more important to John as he grew and became a man. Franklin Brady became his father in every sense of the word and memories of his Dad, Henry Winchester, who had abandoned him as a child faded. Anyway, his parents had died while he was in the army and so John had come home to raise his little brother and sister. He'd worked as a mechanic in the shop his dad, Franklin, had worked in for the same guy his dad had worked for. That's how it was in small towns. Everyone knew everyone else and everyone else's business.

John recalled the first time that he met Tom. Tom had moved to Lawrence from Virginia right out of college. Tom had gotten a job in Kansas City, but wanted to live in a small town, the kind of place he was used to. So, Tom ended up moving to Lawrence. Soon after he arrived, Susan and Tom met at the local supermarket. Susan Brady had a job there cashiering in the afternoons. Their courtship was passionate and short and before long, they were married and living just down the street from Mary and John. Shortly before Dean was born, Tom was transferred back to Virginia. That was a sad day. A day that John will likely to never forget since Susan and John had one big fight about their brother, Dave.

David "Dave" Brady was John and Susan's younger brother. His sister was the oldest twin by two, almost three minutes. Dave was head strong and highly opinionated. He was a person who jumped into situations first and asked questions later. He spoke loud and drank hard. John guessed that was one of the reasons his brother never saw eye to eye with Mary. Mary never quite got over how a drunken Dave fell over his own feet and landed on their wedding cake. Dave couldn't figure how this was so offensive since he never meant to ruin the cake. It was an accident. That's how it always was with Dave. Nothing was intentional; it was an accident and as such should be forgiven.

On the day of Susan's departure, John let it be known that Dave should leave too. Mary didn't want him to influence their future children and John had to agree. Dave was out of control. So, Susan and Tom took Dave with them and they carved out a new life in Virginia and from all appearances, this seems to have been the right course of action. At least, that's what John hoped from talking to his sister last night.

Just then, a pickup truck came down the drive. John could see Tom behind the wheel. Tom got out of the truck, shut the door and proceeded to the back porch steps. Tom noticed John through the kitchen window as John started to get up from the chair he had been sitting in. He took the steps two at a time and stuck his hand out in greeting with a smile upon his face.

"How's it going, brother?" Tom asked as he warmly shook John's hand.

John gripped Tom's hand and said, "Fine, now that we're here. Thanks for having us, Tom."

Tom replied, "Anytime, man. Family is family and you're welcome to come and stay for as long as you need to."

John looked at Tom with great affection. He was so glad that his sister married this great guy.

"Did Suz talk to you about what we talked about last night?" John proceeded to take his seat in the chair again.

Tom took an adjoining chair and sat down opposite to John on the porch.

Tom smiled at John and said, "You know John you're the only one who can call her that. And yes, she did and we'll do whatever we can to help."

"Yep. A big brother perk. And Tom thanks. I appreciate that. You have no idea of how much."

"So, what's the plan? Or is there a plan? Do you need to go off on your own for a while? If so, Susan and I will be happy to look after the boys while you're away."

At this, the corner of John's eyes crinkled with the hint of a smile. He thought to himself what a lucky man he was to have this type of support that was so unwavering and non-judgmental. Slowly, the smile reached the corners of his lips as turned to face Tom. Tom responded in kind.

"Man, I'm so glad we came here."

"John, we're very glad that you all came here. After all, this is your home too. Susan and I are committed to helping you in any way that we can."

John paused for a moment before speaking. "Tom, can we keep this away from Dave for now? I want to make sure I can trust him before I let him in on my situation."

Without hesitation, Tom nodded in agreement. "Wise move. Dave will need to be let in on this slowly. He's a lot better than he used to be but you know he'd be more than willing to pick up a shotgun and go chasing after you before he even knew what the full story was about it. I know Susan thinks he's changed and he has…don't get me wrong, but he can still be so impulsive and explosive with his actions. I'd hate for him to get hurt or for him to be the cause of tragedy."

John nodded in agreement. "Now, what's this I heard about fishing?"

Tom laughed and started to talk about the pond by the old sawmill. John continued to go over his conversation with Tom in his head. He hoped that his brother-in-law realized that this demon that had killed Mary wasn't a metaphor of a dangerous and evil human, but that this actually was something surreal…something supernatural that had killed his beloved Mary and was maybe hunting him and the boys.

"…and the fish are really biting like never before. There's plenty of catfish in the pond. JD did such a great job stocking the pond last season. The Hunt Club finally got itself someone in charge that knows what they're doing… and not just interested in mud bogs, skeet practice and beer dances."

John leaned back in his chair and for the next hour, he listened to Tom talk about fishing and all the other news from the area. Tom was so animated when he spoke. No wonder his sister and his brother-in-law got along so well. John hoped that they'd have children soon. Susan was such a great gal even if she was his sister. He had to admit that he was slightly prejudicial on this subject. But gosh….they deserved a family.

John slowly closed his eyes. Tom never missed a beat and continued talking to John; obviously, not noticing that John didn't seem to be joining in on the conversation. For once, John wasn't having a nightmare about Mary instead he dreamed of fishing on a boat in the middle of nowhere special with his two boys. There was laughing and lots of splashing going on. This was a peace that had been missing for quite some time and John was glad to have a little bit of it back even if it was only momentary.

Suddenly, the echo sound of a door being slammed hard caused John to awake with a start. He thought that Tom must have gone inside for a minute. Then he realized he was wrong…Tom was there looking at him with a gentle sadness in his eyes. Tom reached across and did a single pat to the knee. It was one of those …Sorry…and you know I'm with you moments…The only kind of moment two very good friends and family members can share.

Slowly the front door opened and Susan stepped onto the porch carrying Sammy with Dean tagging on behind her. He was dragging a slightly worn teddy bear. All three of them headed over to the side of the porch where Tom and John were sitting. Sammy had his head on Susan's shoulder and from the look of things both boys must have just awoken from a late morning nap.

"Well, John, you've got some great boys here. We cleaned up the kitchen and straightened up the bedrooms, played with some toys I found in an old toy box upstairs and then settled down for a short little nap. Now I think we're all ready for some excitement. What do you think boys?"

With this, Dean rushed past Susan and up to his Dad. "Daddy, can we go fishing? Aunt Suz said we'd go fishing with you and….Uncle Tom? Is that right Daddy? And that Sammy would be able to come too maybe we'd take the little boat but the big boat….Right, Aunt Suz?"

Tom looked startled at the use of her nickname by Dean. Susan gave Tom a look of assurance.

"You're right Dean. I did say just that." Susan's eyebrows went up in a questioning manner as she gazed at her brother and husband. "We need to get that old boat out of mothballs anyways. It's been a long winter and now it's time for some spring…like sun and water fun!" As she was saying this, Sammy began to squirm in her arms. He had such energy…his youngest son. He was always on the go…the go to nowhere that is!

"Dada…play ball? No… find fish!" The look on Sam Winchester's face was priceless. He was determined that he was going to take part in this activity…no matter what!

And so, things continued to go smoothly for all for the next few days until two things brought about a change. The first was the appearance of Dave, which went quite well considering and the second, well the second was strange to say the very least!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter is long, but it concerns only Sam and Dean in the current time frame. I hope you enjoy it and please review at the end. I appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the one that I made up. They are all the sole property of Warner Bros., the CW and the producers of Supernatural.**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Somewhere near Wisconsin Rapids, Wisconsin

NOW

Dean and Sam continued their journey towards Virginia only stopping occasionally for either a bathroom or snack/food break. Sam was going to suggest that maybe they could stop for some rest along the way, but Dean was in one of those moods. He was determined to get to his next destination without delay. Delays made him cranky and Sam hated when Dean was cranky because then he was very hard to live with much less associate with in a car for several long hours in a day.

"Dean, do you think that Dad was ever going to share this with us?" Sam asked as he held up the book in his hand.

"I'm not sure, Sam. Every time I think I knew the man another thing comes along and I begin to think that I didn't really know him at all."

"Do you remember any of this? Aunt Susan or Suz, Uncle Tom…this Dave guy."

Dean glanced at Sam with a look quiet contemplation. "Well, not really. The more I think about it I think that I want to remember but I really don't. I've had some glimpses here and there but nothing concrete. I mean, Sam, come on! I was like 5 or so and it was so long ago."

Sam continued to look at Dean as Dean refocused his attention on the road. So far, they had made it as far east as Missouri which means several more miles of highway lay ahead of them.

"Dean, want me to take a shift?"

Dean turned his head slightly and looked at Sam. "Actually, I was starting to have second thoughts. Maybe we should pull over for a while. I'm feeling a bit tired. Baby needs some rest and so do I. How 'bout you?"

"Yea. I could use some shut-eye. I feel like my back is becoming a permanent part of this seat."

"But Sammy…. You have to admit that being back in Baby is so much better than that Challenger." Dean said to Sam with a slight smile beginning to form on his face.

Sammy grinned back. "Definitely better, Dean. It's like being home in a weird way."

Dean swung the Impala onto the next off ramp and headed over to the nearest motel. Good thing about him and Sam, they didn't really care what the accommodations looked like just as long as the room was clean and the beds comfortable. An in-room kitchen was usually a nice feature to have, but not necessary. Most of their hotels seem to like to have a theme usually tied to the local area. However, every once in a while there wouldn't be one. As Dean pulled up to the Shady Hill Hotel, it appeared to have all those qualities.

"Sam, you want to go in or me?"

"Me. I need to stretch my legs." Sam said to Dean as he glanced at his brother. Sam was sure glad Dean did ask this time. He wasn't kidding. His back was giving him a fit. It might even be one of those times that he would have to take a pain reliever and he hated to take any kind of medication. He hated that dopey feeling. Dean was different. Dean hated any type of discomfort and if he wasn't going to pop a pill, he'd take a drink of something alcoholic-beer or hard liquor. No wine for Dean, period. It wasn't his kind of drink. Wine was much too sissy for his tastes. Now, Sam liked wine in small doses or occasionally, but usually only drank it on a date and it hadn't been on one of those in quite some time…since Sarah and Madison. Being with Ruby didn't count. Hunters didn't date demons. They killed them.

So, Dean stayed in the car and Sam stepped inside the office. The office was clean and the clerk efficient. Check-in was accomplished in a matter of minutes and soon, Sam and Dean were getting settled into their room. The guys took their night bags into the room with each taking up tasks automatically. Dean put his and Sam's clothes away. Sam grabbed their toiletry bags and headed towards the bathroom sink. After placing them down, Sam turned towards Dean. Dean had finished hanging up their shirts and pants and occasionally rubbing his neck as if to scratch an insect bite or something. Now, he was lying down on one of the queen sized beds. His eyes were closed and for once, he looked totally at peace. It was a look that Sam hadn't seen in quite a long time.

"Hey, Dean…you okay?" Sam inquired.

Dean's eyes slowly reopened and focused on Sam. "Yea, I'm fine. I guess I'm more tired than I thought. I've got such a headache…maybe I'm just hungrier than I thought, too." As he spoke, he reached up to his neck and absent-mindedly scratched again.

"Want to go out and get something? I saw a diner down the road. It looked cheap and the parking lot was full which means someone thinks the food is okay."

"Yea, Sam. Let's go." Dean continued to rub the back of his neck, got off the bed and headed over to the door with Sam following closely behind him.

"I've got the key. Oh, let me drive. You're beat, man! Oh and stop rubbing your neck. You're going to rub yourself raw." Sam said as he closed the room door.

Dean tossed Sam the keys to the Impala and climbed into the passenger seat. Sam got behind the wheel and off they went.

About a little over an hour later, they pulled back up in front of the room door, but unlike the other time, their bellies were full. Dean discovered that his appetite wasn't quite the same as always. He had left a good portion of his meal on his plate and his headache had gotten worse, not better. The back of his neck now ached and no longer itched. Sam had tried to keep him engaged in conversation throughout the meal, but after several attempts to start a conversation, he gave up and ate his food. Tonight, Sam had tried one of the specials…grilled chicken salad. He had to admit it. It was really good. His enjoyment was over shadowed by Dean's behavior. It was totally not like his brother to walk away and leave half his meal untouched. That usually meant something was up or…Dean was not feeling well. Either way, Sam had a bad feeling that tonight was going to be one of those nights that even though they happened few and far between with Dean…Dean was coming down with something and Dean was no fun when he was sick! He was a huge baby! Uck!

Once back at the motel, Dean settled back down on his bed, rubbed the back of his neck and took his boots off. He wiggled his toes a bit. It felt so good to get them off. Dean raised his head and looked over at Sam.

Sam had settled down onto his own bed. Faster than Dean, Sam already had his boots off and was looking at the TV guide contemplating what to watch on TV. Tonight was Tuesday. Lots of repeats were being shown, but he did notice a hockey game on one channel and a great movie on another. The hockey game would be the best bet even though Sam would have like to have seen the movie instead. Dean liked a good sports game. Sam turned on the TV with the remote and changed the channels until it reached the right one. The game was in progress, but since it was early in the first period, Dean wouldn't object to coming into it late.

"You want to watch something else?" Sam inquired as his eyebrows rose.

"No, it's fine. Hey, look, I'm not feeling quite myself. I think I'm going to settle down and go to sleep. That okay with you?" Dean grabbed the covers and pulled them around himself.

"Sure. I'll probably do the same."

"Okay, then. Night, Sam." And with that statement, Dean closed his eyes and snuggled his head down into his pillow.

"Night, Dean. Feel better, man." Sam closed his eyes, but kept the TV on. Slowly, Sam drifted off to sleep.

Sometime later, Sam awoke to a sound emanating from the bathroom. It was Dean. Sam guessed he'd awoken and gone to the bathroom. Sam remained lying on the bed and observed Dean as he reentered the room. Nope, Sam was wrong. Dean was carrying the journal. So, Dean had been in the bathroom reading…again. What had he read in that thing where he just couldn't leave it alone for just a couple of hours or so? Sam was determined to find out.

Later, Sam awoke again. Even though the drapes were closed, sunlight was just starting to stream through the motel room's window. Sam was still on his back. He rolled to his side and faced Dean. Although the light was faint, Sam could tell that something wasn't right with Dean. Slowly, he reached up and turned on the bedside lamp. Squinting, Sam looked again at Dean as Dean twisted his head away from the light.

Groggy Dean said, "Sam. Turn that light out."

Sam raised his body into a sitting position. "Dean, look at me!"

"What?"

Sam noticed that Dean was covered with sweat even though the room was at a comfortable temperature. Also, he was shivering under all his bedcoverings. That definitely wasn't like Dean. He usually ran hot and kicked off the covers or slept on top.

Sam got up and stood over Dean whose feverish eyes stared back. Slowly, Sam felt Dean's forehead.

"Man, you're hot! I think you've come down with something."

"Ah, Sam. You're kiddin'. I'll be alright. Turn off the light, dude and let me sleep a little longer and I'll be ready to go." Dean said with a slight slur to his speech.

"Nope. Not happening, Dean. We're going to stay put at least for today. You've got something and guess what? I DON'T want it! Plus I know you've been up during the night reading that journal. Leave it alone for now and let's get you better. That way we can get down the road to Virginia and solve this."

Dean stared at Sam and slowly nodded in agreement. "Hand me the aspirin in my bag. I'll take some and see if that helps."

Dean propped himself upright on his elbows as Sam reached into Dean's case and got out a bottle. Aspirin was written on the outside. Sam got out 2 tablets and poured Dean a glass of water from the bathroom sink. He handed all this to Dean who took it and shifted his sitting position. Dean swallowed the medicine and drank all the water. Nodding to Sam, Dean sank back down into the bed into the pillows and closed his eyes. Sam returned the glass to the bathroom and by the time, he had returned Dean was softly snoring. Relieved that for once Dean had listened to him without too much struggle, Sam returned to his bed and laid down to go back to sleep. Within minutes, he, too, was fast asleep.

A couple of hours later, Sam awoke to a soft knocking on the door. Glancing at Dean, he was glad that Dean was still asleep and seemed to be resting more comfortably. Sam turned on the bedside lamp and got out of bed and went to the door. Slowly, he opened the door and peered outside. The motel's cleaning lady was there inquiring about making their room since Sam and Dean's room was only reserved for one night. Sam explained that they had decided to stay at least one more day and while declining to have the room cleaned, he did accept clean towels. She grabbed some of the trash out of the room, too. All this transpired and Dean never budged. Sam went over to check on him. Dean was breathing fine and seemed to not be sweating as much. That was a good sign. Both guys hardly ever got sick, but still it happened from time to time. Sam grabbed the hotel phone and dialed the front desk. He explained to the clerk that the brothers had decided to stay at least one more night. The clerk told Sam that this would be fine, but that Sam would need to come down to the office and adjust the information card and pay. Sam reassured him that he would and hung up the phone. Sam turned off the light and settled down to sleep a little bit longer. It was nice that for once they weren't in a rush to leave and get on the road. Later on, he was going to get that journal and pick up where he left off. He needed to know why it was so fascinating to Dean.

What a difference a few hours can make thought Sam. After seeming like he was getting better, Sam fell back to sleep and awoke to Dean thrashing around in his bed. The aspirin's medicinal magic had worn off and Dean was much worse. His breathing was labored and he was very clammy to the touch. All seemed to be symptoms of a serious illness except one thing….where did it come from? Dean was fine yesterday and then seemed to be sliding fast into whatever this was. So, he called the only person who might know something…Bobby.

"Hey, Bobby. It's me, Sam."

_"Hey, Sam. What's up?"_ responded Bobby.

"Something's wrong with Dean. He got sick overnight…"

_"Really? That's not like him. Did he eat anything bad?"_ Bobby asked with quite an amount of concern in his voice.

"I don't think so. Actually he started acting weird before we went out to eat. He was complaining about a headache, that his neck itched and he was really tired. He didn't eat a whole lot and when we got back from dinner, he went off to bed early. He never even looked at the hockey game that I put on TV. That was a little odd, but nothing else happened."

_"What do you want to do?"_

At that moment, Dean let out a loud audible sigh. Sam glanced over at him. Sweat was glistening on Dean's brow and was beginning to form on his lip, too. Sam thought this was getting very serious, very quickly.

"I think I need to get him out of here. I think I saw a clinic down the road from where we're staying. I'm going to try to get him to the car and get a doc to take a look at him."

_"Sounds like a plan. Call me when you're finished."_

"Okay. Thanks Bobby."

_"Anytime, Sam. Remember call me with an update!"_

"Bye"

_"Bye, Sam."_

Sam went over to the side table and called the front desk. After explaining that he needed the phone number for the clinic down the road, the desk clerk provided the number. Sam called and got an immediate appointment for Dean. Now, waking Dean was a different matter altogether. Finally, he got him up and out of the room. After spending what seemed to be an eternity at the clinic and their pharmacy, he had Dean back at the motel and settled back into bed. The doctor was baffled. No signs of any bacterial infection even though Dean's symptoms pointed to that being the cause. The doctor did find a small insect bite on the back of his neck, but all tests came out negative for any virus or disease and so the doctor stated that it would probably wear off in 24-48 hours and prescribed Dean an anti-biotic to help. Sam was instructed to continue giving Dean Tylenol and Motrin at off-setting periods. First one and then followed by the other once the first had worn off. Bearing this in mind, Sam contacted Bobby and gave him the news.

"Hey, Bobby. We just got back from the doctors and he's baffled. Symptoms seem to point towards some kind of bacterial/viral or insect infection, but nothing is showing up on the test results. The doc gave him a couple of shots and some prescription medicines plus Tylenol and Motrin. Of the prescriptions, one's an anti-biotic although if it's a virus, that's not going to help. The doc said it was a precaution."

_"So, how long will you guys be stuck waiting for Dean to recover?"_

"Doc told me 24-48 hours and then we should see Dean feeling a lot better. If not, bring him back in and they'll do some more tests."

_"Okay. So how's he doing now?"_

"Dean's resting at the moment. He seems to be a lot more comfortable, but I'm still worried."

_"Of course you are, Sam. Look, call me later and let me know how it's going. Okay?"_

"Sure will and thanks, Bobby."

_"No problem. Bye, Sam."_

"Bye" and with that Sam hung up the phone. He glanced over at Dean who was sleeping comfortably at the moment. For once, it was a drug induced sleep and not an alcoholic one. Sam noticed the journal on the bedside table. Maybe he should have mentioned it to Bobby, but for now, he decided to keep that to himself. Sam grabbed the book and went over to his bed. Once settled, he opened the journal and began reading where he had left off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

From the Journal of John E. Winchester – April 22, 1984

John started to think that maybe he should come clean with his sister since she had opened her home to him and the boys. After all, he was here to hunt, but it wasn't exactly an animal that he was after nor was he after his wife's killer. Bobby had contacted him a couple of weeks ago and told him of strange occurrences that were happening in this area and asked him if he would check it out. Reluctantly, John agreed and brought both boys with him. Dean and Sam had never gotten the opportunity to meet his sister and the rest of his family before Mary's death. John figured that this was as good of a time as any to do that now. Plus, if the hunt went badly, Dean and Sam would be with his family. They would be safe. They were his most prized possessions in the whole world and there wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for his boys.

At this thought, John started to come back to reality. He had decided to take a walk in the woods to clear his head. Bobby had said that some of the sightings had been close to his sister's house. John wasn't sure if that was a coincidence or not. Anyway, John didn't believe in coincidence; at least not since Mary's untimely death. As John moved out further away from the house, he could almost feel eyes and timid movements following him. Whatever it was….John didn't like it being this close to the house and obviously watching his family.

John continued on and a slight rise appeared in front of him. Stepping up onto the mound, he noticed that a small stream was flowing below. That would need to be crossed in order to continue his walk. John climbed down slowly. Once, he reached the bottom, John glanced up and was startled. A small child was peering down at him from the other side. John guessed the child to be maybe four and a half to five years of age and really quite young to be out in the woods wandering alone. John cautiously moved forward and advanced to where the child stood. It was a boy and amazing, he stood perfectly still. In fact, John would have thought he might be an illusion or statue if he hadn't known any better.

"Hi. What's a little one like you doing out here all alone?" John asked in a quiet and gentle manner. He didn't want to scare the child.

The child just looked at John and smiled. It was a broad one that covered his whole face.

"You have two boys just like me!" The little boy said in such a grown up manner.

John was taken aback by this and was unsure of how to answer and so the child continued. "It's okay. My mommy told me to look for you. We've been waiting for you to come for quite some time. Please follow me."

John wasn't sure if he should or not, but he did know this, he was glad that he had had the foresight to carry his .45 with him. It was already filled with silver shells. Most supernatural beings could be killed or at least wounded and slowed down if John shot them full of silver. Then, he would be able to escape.

So, John nodded and started to follow the boy deeper into the forest. Sometime later the landscape became more marsh like or swampy. However, the boy seemed to be following a path that kept to a drier area. John slowly reached around to his back and cocked the gun, but left the safety on as they walked on. He noticed a building in the distance. It seemed to be a small cottage. There was a small amount of smoke rising from a chimney. The two of them continued advancing until they were standing in front of the building. The door of the cottage slowly opened and a young woman appeared in the doorway. She appeared to be in her 30's and wasn't very tall. One could almost say of average height with long, dark hair that seemed to blow gracefully around her. Although John didn't notice that a wind was blowing. No trees were swaying or leaves rustling along the forest floor. She was fair and petite. However, it was her eyes that captured John's attention. She had the most amazing blue eyes that John had ever seen.

"John Winchester?" The woman inquired and she glanced from the boy to John. She gave the boy a small smile of assurance.

"Yes and you are?"

"Abigail Treely. I've wanted to meet you for quite some time. Would you like to come in? I'm in need of your help."

John's eyebrows rose and he nodded to Abigail. Slowly, all three of them entered the cottage and the door closed. Once inside, John was surprised at how roomy the cottage felt. He had stepped into a room that was obviously both an eat-in kitchen plus living room and while it was not very large, there still was plenty of elbow room for all. Abigail motioned towards a sofa. John sat down. Both Abigail and the boy took seats on a smaller couch opposite of him. John noticed that Abigail had begun to wring her hands together. She was really nervous. As a matter of fact, John wasn't feeling too confident about this situation either.

Abigail began to speak. "First of all, thanks for coming. I know it was an unusual way to get an invitation, but I wasn't sure about how to handle it. We're extremely private people and usually can handle anything thrown at us, but not this, I wasn't prepared for it."

"Oh and this is my son Jacob."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." John turned towards Jacob. "It was a big pleasure meeting you, Jacob. So, what can I do for you, Abigail?"

"You're a hunter, right?" Abigail asked quietly with abraded breath. "You hunt the supernatural, right?"

John was taken aback with these questions. Not sure of what his answer should be, he went for the truth.

"Yes. I'm a hunter. Why do you ask?"

"We need your help. Something is after us and it's bad. It's been killing things, hurting people and trying to draw us out into the open. I believe this creature wants to trap us and use us for its own purpose."

"Why do you think that is going on around here? Why would some creature be interested in you or your son?" John asked. He could feel his own tension rising with each question that he asked Abigail.

Abigail looked at him for a long moment and replied, "Because we are witch-elves and are very similar to fairies in that we can heal all of God's creatures both supernatural and human. We only practice good magic. In addition, we also process other magical abilities that can make someone very powerful. However, all creatures both good and bad desire to have power, do they not, John Winchester?"

And with that John Winchester sank back into the chair and for once was speechless. Both Abigail and Jacob continued staring at John although Abigail was beginning to have a whimsical twinkle in her eyes. It took John a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing.

"So, how did you know that I was going to be here?"

"As I said, I've been looking for you and plus I called a good friend of mine who said he was going to send me his best man. You!"

"You know Bobby?"

A small grin formed on Abigail's face. "I've known Bobby and Rufus for ages. I've helped them from time to time and against some pretty evil characters, but this is the first time I've run across something that I can't handle alone. Plus I've got Jacob now and I don't want him to get hurt."

"I can understand that. You know that I've only been doing this for a little bit and I'm not as experienced as some others, but if you..."

Abigail interrupted, "Bobby said you were the best he's ever seen and if Bobby said that….Well, it's good enough for me. All I want to know is this…will you help us?"

John stared back at Abigail and Jacob. Abigail expression was one of eager anxiety while Jacob's was one of pure curiosity. Actually, it was an expression that he had seen on his eldest son's face from time to time especially after John came home from a hunt. It was getting harder to shelter Dean from those aspects of John's new life.

John looked down at his lap for a moment and then back into Abigail's face. "I'm going to need to get some particulars about this situation. Does Bobby know the facts?"

"He knows most of it. Why don't you get in touch with him and check out my story? I can give you a couple of days, but after that, I'll need to know if you're in or out because if you're out, then other arrangements will need to be made. I must protect my son."

John replied. "Okay. I can deal with that. How do I get in touch with you?"

"Oh, that's easy. I mean, I may be a witch-elf, but I do believe in technology. I've got a phone. Here, let me give you my number." And with that, Abigail wrote her telephone number down on a small sheet of paper. "Please keep this safe and don't give it out."

"You can trust me. I won't tell unless you give the okay."

"Thanks."

"How do I get out of here?"

"Jacob will walk you out. Won't you, son?" With that being said, Jacob and Abigail rose out of their seats and John followed suit. John shook Abigail's hand and continued following Jacob back down the path towards his sister's home. Once he reached the creek, he bade Jacob farewell and told him he would contact his mother soon with his response.

After John crossed the creek, he turned to look at Jacob and noticed that the boy had disappeared without making a single sound. _Just like a breeze_ John thought. John continued walking back to the house.

As he approached, he noticed that his sister was seated on the back deck. She had her hand cupped over her eyes and apparently she seemed to be following his progression back to the house. John climbed the stairs to where his sister was seated. She rose and together they went into the house. Laughter met them upon entering. It seems Uncle Tom was playing cowboys and Indians with Sam and Dean. Uncle Tom was the horse and Sam was riding around on his back while being chased by Dean who had toy six-shooters at his waist. It was quite a sight!

Later on that night after dinner and the boys were settled in bed for the night, John asked Tom if he could make a long distance call using the phone in his study. Seated behind Tom's massive desk, John called Bobby. The conversation was long and intense. Bobby filled John in on Abigail's history and John let Bobby know what Abigail had told him about her current situation. Bobby assured John that he thought he was the right man for the job, but if he had any doubts, Bobby and Rufus would come east and take over. After thinking about it for about a minute, John agreed to take the job, but made Bobby promise to be his back-up if needed. Then, John called Abigail and gave her the news. It was decided that they would meet the next day to decide how to proceed from this point forward. However, unbeknownst to John, his conversation with Abigail had been overheard and from what Susan had heard, she was very worried about what John was getting into. She thought it was time for Dave and her to step in.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying this story. Please review and let me know what you think of it.**

**Also: I don't own the characters except for the ones that I've made up.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

From the Journal of John E. Winchester - April 23, 1984

The next day, John stepped out onto the front porch with his morning cup of coffee. He took a seat in one of the front porch rocking chairs. One good thing about being at his sister's house, the coffee was excellent and much better than he could find on the road. The boys were still sleeping. They had been up very late last night. Dave had come over and all of them had stayed up late playing charades. Even Sammy had joined in and given a fine performance of a duck crossing the road. It was adorable. Of course, Dean had tried to help Sam with his task. Both boys had beamed proudly when none of the adults had been able to guess.

Suddenly the front screen door opened and John noticed that both his brother and sister had stepped out to join him. They both took seats in the other empty chairs. John nodded to both in silent greeting. However at the same time, John's eyebrow rose in a questioning manner.

Susan was the first to speak. "Morning."

John replied as he began to take another sip of coffee. "Morning, you guys. What's up?"

Dave responded. "Look, John. We're worried. Talk to us and let us help you with whatever is going on."

"Nothing is going on, Dave."

And with that Dave suddenly got up and stared down at John. Dave's voice shook with anger. "Do you think we're stupid, big brother? I mean, I used to be one crazy son of a gun, but I've never been stupid and neither has Susan. So, stop treating us like idiots!"

"Well, now you are! Sh-h-hut up, stupid!" John said to Dave looking around to see if anyone else might be listening. He put down his coffee.

Susan spoke up looking quite crossed. "Now, John!"

"I mean it. Suz. Dave. Not so loud. You don't know who or what might be listening!"

With that, the siblings turned and visually checked out their surroundings.

John continued. "Alright, here's what's going on. As I told you, Suz, I came here for some rest and a much-needed get away for me and the boys. But it's much more. A friend asked me to look into something in this area and I was contacted by someone who has asked for my help. It's one and the same situation. By that I mean it's all tied together. "

Dave sat down again and said quietly. "I know about Mary, John. I know what happened. I know about the changes that you've made to yours and the boys' lives. I know, John. We both do."

John looked at his brother and sister. "How? Who told you? Suz, did you tell him?"

Susan replied, "Not me. I didn't know anything until you told me the other night. However, I think Dave has known for a while. He told me some things that you left out of the story, John."

John starred at his siblings unsure of how to respond. This was a development that he hadn't foreseen. How did he find out? Who told Dave? How long had he known? What should John do now? Forget the mission and had it back to Bobby to send some other hunter or continue on? Questions, so many questions….

John took a big breath and began. "So, where did you get your info from Dave?"

Dave looked steadily at John and replied, "You know a guy named Singer? Bobby Singer?"

"Yeah, I know Bobby." John slowly replied.

"Well, I met him through a mutual friend of mine. I needed some parts for a vehicle I was working on and he had the parts listed through a service. Anyway, I contacted him and when I went to give him my name and other info on where to send the parts, he stated that he knew someone with the same last name. He asked me if I had a brother or cousin name John that was from Kansas. I told him that I had an older brother that lived out there and that I was originally from there too, but moved to Virginia with our sister and her husband. Bobby went on to say that you two were friends. Bobby seems to be a great guy. I've called him from time to time to get updates on you and the boys. He told me about Mary, but asked me to keep it to myself until you told me."

John turned towards his sister. "So what were the other things that I left out of the story, Suz?"

At this, Susan said with concern seeping into her voice. "How about selling the business? Leaving your home behind? Quitting a job that you loved? That's so not like you at all, John!"

John sat quieting for a moment for responding. He tried to weigh his words carefully before responding. "Okay. Here's the scoop. I sold the house. Actually, after the fire, there wasn't much left and so really it was only land. Since Mom and Dad had the house paid off, there was no mortgage and so the people who bought it got the land. I think that they're planning on building a replicable of the old house in the same spot. At least that's what the real estate agent told me. Second, I couldn't work at the garage anymore. With Mary gone, it wasn't home anymore and I was worried about the boys. I'm still worried. Whatever came after her and killed her certainly could be after me or the boys. So, I sold my share. I went on the road and I've been there ever since. Living out of a suitcase and looking for every bit of information I can get on that thing that killed my wife. I won't rest until its ten feet under." During this recital, John got up and began to pace around the porch.

"How are you all going to live John?" Dave asked.

John stopped pacing and returned to his seat. "Right now, we're okay and living off the money from selling of my half of the business and the house proceeds. When that runs out, we'll make do. The Impala is paid for. I've got no other debt."

"Okay. So how do you know this Bobby person?" Susan asked.

"Well, that's a little more complicated. Let's just say that he's been helping me in my pursuit of finding out the truth and adjusting to all the changes that have come about. "

"Okay, now that we've got that cleared up, what else is going on?" Dave asked.

"What do you mean?" John's eyebrows came close together and made a frown expression on his forehead. He reached down and grabbed his coffee cup. John took a long sip.

"You've been going out on walks and not by yourself. Suz saw you meet a boy at the edge of the woods the other day."

Susan cut in…"Yes, it was Jacob Treely. Abigail's boy…You know her, right, Dave?"

Dave looked puzzled for a moment before speaking and then a look of affirmation appeared. "Oh. Yes. I remember Abigail. I didn't know she had a son though, but then again, not too many people see much of her. She's a very private person. She only goes into town once a month and I believe she works from home. I think she's a legal typist for some firm in Chesterfield."

Both siblings turned at once and looked at John. "So what's she doing with you?" Susan asked.

"She sought me out to help her with a problem and that's what I'm doing. Nothing more. Nothing less." John replied in a firm voice.

Upon hearing that reply, there was small voice that seemed to be calling down the stairs.

"Daddy. Where are you?" Dean. He was up and from the sound of his voice he must have had a nightmare.

Susan rose from her chair. "I've got him John. Sit there and talk to Dave some more. I'll be back in a minute." Susan walked inside.

John could hear Susan talking to Dean as she walked up the stairs. His voice quieted and seemed to be calming down. He heard the boy's bedroom door close and was guessing that Susan was helping the boys get dressed to come downstairs for breakfast. Soon the sound of little boy laughter began to float down the stairs. Susan was really great with the boys.

John turned his attention back to his brother. He found his brother staring at him with a look of part amusement and concern.

Dave began. "There's more to this Abigail thing, isn't there?"

Sometimes John wished that his brother wasn't so attuned to him. Since the day he was born, Dave Brady could tell when John wasn't telling him everything and this was one of those times.

"Yeah. There's more, but I can't say. I promised."

"All right. I'll let it pass for now, but look, if you need me, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. Brady's and Winchester's look out for each other, don't forget!"

John smiled and Dave smiled right back. "I won't. I promise little brother."

With that, Dave's smile grew broader. "It's been a long time since you've called me that. Am I finally forgiven?"

John got up and looked down at Dave. "Yes. Forgiven."

Dave stood up and held out his hand. John shook it. "Then, I've got your back big brother. Just like before. Let me know when and where and I'll be there."

With that John clasped Dave on the shoulder with his other hand. "Good to know. I may need you after all." Then both men walked back inside the house. Laughter and jumping boys greeted them at the door. Today was going to be a great day. It was a day of new beginnings.

Later on, John walked back towards Abigail's house. Since he had made the journey several times in the past few days, it was becoming a familiar journey. However, this time was a little different. This time Dave was coming along. Dave just wouldn't let John go alone. Since becoming aware of Abigail's situation, Dave decided that both brothers were going to be needed. John wasn't so sure, but since he hadn't been a hunter for a long time, the extra backup was welcomed. Of course, Bobby was also made aware that Dave, Susan and Tom knew what was going on and why John was helping Abigail. Bobby wasn't crazy about it, but he understood. Sometimes you needed help from others, even civilian help as Bobby put it.

Dave and John were both packing. John carried his .45 in his belt loop while Dave had tucked a shot-gun under his long coat. Both were armed with machetes as well. John didn't want to take any chances since they still didn't know what was after Abigail and why.

As they approach the cottage, the door opened and Abigail appeared. She gave John a questioning look with an eyebrow rising upwards. John gave her back a nod indicating that it was okay. Dave was there to help. Abigail bid both the gentlemen inside and asked them to take a seat on the couch. She sat opposite of them on another couch. After they were seated, Jacob appeared looking quite flushed as if he had just returned from a long run. He quietly took a seat beside his mother.

John spoke first. "Abigail, you remember Dave Brady, my brother?"

Abigail replied. "Sure. I've seen him around. I'm guessing he's here to help. Right?"

Dave nodded in agreement. John continued, "Any more sightings?"

"Yes. This morning there were tracks close to the cottage, like whatever it is, is circling, but not advancing. Just waiting for something."

"Man or other?" John asked.

"Definitely other." Replied Abigail. "Does he know everything?" Abigail tilted her head towards Dave.

"Yes, I know. I know what you are and I know what my brother does, if that helps. I'm here to help him and you figure this thing out." Dave said with a serious expression on his face.

As a matter of fact, John had never seen his brother act this way before. He had a look of professionalism about him. He had combed his hair and straightened up his clothes. Dave looked handsome, almost like a suitor. Uh, oh. John glanced at Abigail. She was totally staring at Dave with a look of pure fascination on her face. Oh, boy. Romance and hunts do not go well together. That was one rule that Bobby and Rufus had beat into his head from day one. Leave the romance until after it was over. Otherwise, it will interfere with the job that must be done. John was going to have to have that same talk with Dave later on.

Abigail continued. "I think it might be a demon. Probably after my healing powers. So, I've done some rituals and put down some sigils to keep it away."

"How do you think it found you?" John asked.

"I'm not sure. I've been real careful about using my powers. I do know that demons have a sixth sense about this and once they get our scent, they won't ever go away until they get us or we get them."

John nodded. He glanced at his brother. Damn, Dave was smitten with Abigail. That much was for sure. He was making all kinds of puppy eyes on her. He nudged Dave in the side. Dave gave a start and looked at John. Dave began to blush. It was so funny that John couldn't hold it in any longer and he began to laugh. Abigail joined in and Dave followed. The only one who looked puzzled was poor Jacob who had been quietly listening and couldn't figure out what the grownups were laughing about. Sometimes grownups were just plain dumb thought Jacob.

John continued. "Okay. We need to confirm that this is a demon and then come up with a plan to trap it and send it packing back to Hell."

Dave nodded in agreement. "Research. Check. I can do that at the local library. There's bound some kind of info on them."

Abigail continued. "I've got some books here that I can lend you on them. It will help you. Bobby is another good source, John. He can help too. So can Rufus!"

"Yeah. I'll get in touch with them both."

Dave interjected. "Now, I'd like to meet Rufus. I understand he's quite a character."

Abigail smiled. "Dave, I think you'd like him. He's quite a straight shooter. He tells you like it is and that's why I love working with him. No surprises."

John glanced at them both. "Now that we've got the Rufus fan club meeting out the way. I'll see what I can find out from both Rufus and Bobby. How 'bout we meet tomorrow afternoon and discuss what we've each found out."

John stood up and began to make his way towards the door. Dave followed. Abigail rose slowly and followed behind Dave. She watched them go out the door and walk towards the forest. With a gentle sigh, she shut the door and pressed her back against it. Jacob looked at her. She smiled and started to walk towards the kitchen. Jacob stood up and followed Abigail into the kitchen.

"Hey Mom? Can I follow them back to their house?" Jacob asked.

Abigail responded. "Why?"

"Well…John's got 2 boys and I would like to go play with them."

"Okay. Hurry and go catch up to them. Take your soccer ball. It's over by the couch."

"Thanks, Mom. Love ya!"

Abigail smiled. "I love you too Jacob. Now hurry." She turned back to washing the dishes.

Jacob grabbed the ball and headed out the front door.

He called out to John. "Hey John wait!"

John and Dave had just reached the edge of the forest. They both stopped and turned at hearing Jacob's voice. Jacob ran up to them.

"Hey, can I play with your boys? I've got a new soccer ball. I'm sure they'd love to play with it. Huh?"

John smiled down at Jacob while glancing at Dave. Dave's eyes crinkled at the edges. Laughter was shown sprinkling in his eyes.

John tousled Jacob's hair. "Sure. Is it okay with your Mom?"

"She said yes."

"Then come along tiger. We'll walk you back after you're done. I'm sure Dean would love to have someone more his age to play with."

"Thanks."

Jacob followed John and Dave. He was lonely. It was hard being different. Maybe his boys wouldn't mind. They came from a different background too.

Unbeknownst to them all, the exchange had been viewed off in the distance. A broad smile formed on its lips. This was perfect! She's alone at last.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting out this chapter. Bad weather, etc. were to blame. I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

CHAPTER 7

NOW

Sam glanced up from the book he was reading. This is the spot where Dean had stopped. The page corner was turned down. Sam stared at the wall facing him. _That's really an ugly painting on that wall_ he thought. And yet this wasn't his only thought. Actually he couldn't believe what he'd just read from his father's journal. He had family. Winchesters. His father's family, not just his mothers, the Campbells. Even though he found out that his grandparents were dead, his Dad had a brother and a sister. They were still alive at the time the journal was written. Also, it seemed to Sam that his Dad's relationship to his brother mirrored Dean and Sam's own relationship. They watched each other's backs.

With that, Sam turned his head and looked at his brother. Dean was still fighting this virus and it was taking its toll. With the exception of going to the bathroom, his brother had not left his bed in the past 24 hours. Sam was struggling just to get him to eat. All Dean wanted to do was sleep and dream. His dreams weren't peaceful. Probably dreaming of his time in Hell. When Dean dreamed it was the only time he ever let his guard down. Most of the time he twisted and thrashed around until he was uncovered and then he would wake up, but with him being sick, Dean only began to shiver. Sam would cover him back up again and the process would begin anew. Sam kept giving him the medicine that was prescribed, but it seemed to be having no effect. This worried Sam. Maybe a call to Bobby thought Sam.

Sam pulled out his cell and made the call. "Hey Bobby."

Bobby picked up on the first ring. He must have been sitting by the phone. "Hey kid. What's up? How's Dean?" Bobby asked concern woven in his words.

Sam replied. "No change. He's not getting any better."

Bobby paused. "Have you taken him back to the doctor?"

"No. Not yet. I'm supposed to take him in tomorrow if there's still no change. Bobby, I don't like this. He's not responding. I'm worried." Sam said.

Bobby paused again before speaking. "Sam, do you want me to come out? It sounds to me like you could use a hand with this."

Sam glanced over at Dean in the opposite bed as he ran his hand through his hair and replied softly. "Would ya? I hate to sound this way, but I think we both could use it right now."

"Okay kid. I'm on the first flight out. Give me the particulars. Don't worry about picking me up. I'll come to you. I should be there in a couple of hours."

Sam gave Bobby the motel information. "Thanks Bobby."

"Sure thing Sam. You know there isn't anything that I wouldn't do for you boys. Call my cell if anything changes and I'll see you soon."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye Sam." Bobby hung up the phone. Sam ended the call and leaned back against the headboard. He put the journal to the side and turned on the TV. Time for some noise. Dean let out a soft snore. Sam sighed. Bobby would be here soon.

It was dark by the time Bobby arrived at the motel. Sam saw the cab pull up right outside their room. Bobby got out, paid the driver, took his bags and walked up to their room door. He didn't even need to knock. Sam had the door wide open for him. Bobby entered the room and briefly nodded to Sam. Concern was written all over Bobby Singer's face. He placed his bags on the floor and walked over to Dean, reached down and felt his forehead. Still feverish, Dean shivered at his touch. Bobby withdrew his hand and quickly glanced up at Sam.

"Sam show me that medicine."

Sam went over to the bathroom and retrieved the prescriptions. He brought them over for Bobby to look over. Bobby quickly scanned the labels.

"Standard medicine. Should be able to help him get over whatever he's got. But it's not. Right?"

"Exactly. So what do we do now?" Sam asked.

Bobby replied. "I'm going to make a few calls. But first, tell me more about the way he was acting right before he got sick."

"Like I said. We were on the road and he started complaining of a headache and being tired. We pulled off the road and came here. Later we went out to eat, but Dean didn't eat a lot. Not like he usually does. Anyway, we came back here and he went to bed. I woke up later to hear him getting sick in the bathroom. Dean came back to bed and when we both woke up later, he was worse. Feverish and extremely tired. I took him over to the local clinic. The doctor couldn't pin point what was wrong, but said that it was likely a virus. The doc prescribed some medicine. I got it filled. Brought Dean back here and here we've been since then."

"Hmm…Anything else?" Bobby asked.

Sam stood staring at Bobby trying to think if left off anything that might give them a clue as to Dean's illness. Suddenly, Sam exclaimed. "He kept rubbing his neck…."

"He rubbed his neck?"

"Yes. A lot."

Bobby looked down at Dean. Gently, he rolled Dean to his side away from him and looked at the back of his neck. Bobby rubbed his hand against Dean's skin. Suddenly, his hand stopped. He looked up at Sam.

"Sam, come over here and bring a flashlight with you."

Sam retrieved the flashlight and walked over to Bobby.

Bobby replied. "Hold it for me and point it to where I point."

"Okay. What's up?" Sam said. "Did you find something?"

"Not sure. Keep the light there for a minute."

Bobby bent down and examined Dean's neck closely.

"Let me look at that bite. I'll be damned! There's a small hole here. Almost like a puncture mark." Bobby said as he turned back to Sam. "I wonder…"

"What? What do you wonder Bobby?"

"Could Dean have been poisoned?"

Sam replied. "Not sure when that could have happened. I mean, I've been with him most of the time. We haven't done anything out of the ordinary or run into anyone suspicious. We've been driving for about 12 hours before we came upon this place and decided to stop. Any other stops were for just minutes at local fill-up joints."

Bobby paused and rubbed his hand against the side of his face and then handed back the flashlight to Sam. He walked away from Dean and took a seat at the table. At that time, Bobby noticed the journal on Sam's bed.

"Where'd you find that?" Bobby asked pointing to the journal.

Sam inclined his head towards the journal. "That? At your house. Dean found it in the rubble. We've been meaning to ask you about it, but Dean wanted to read it first. Why didn't you tell us about it?"

Bobby stared at Sam and started waving his hands in the air in frustration. "First of all, I didn't know it survived and second, it wasn't my place to tell you. I promised your Dad that I'd keep it safe. I was sure he'd tell you about it when the time was right."

Sam sat down on the bed opposite of Bobby. "Oh, come on. There's been plenty of time to tell us since he died. Why not tell us about it? Why the secrecy?"

"Other people are involved. I had to protect them too." Bobby continued. "How far have you gotten?"

"We've both read up to where Dad and Dave had a meeting with Abigail and her son. Jacob is going back to play with us."

With that, Bobby stood up and took his cell out of his coat inside pocket. "I need to make a call. I'm going to step outside for a moment."

Sam rose in eyebrows in surprise. "Who?"

"Just somebody…They might be able to shed light on what's going on with Dean. Be back in a second."

Sam shrugged and Bobby went outside. Sam could hear some of the conversation. Bobby was urging someone to listen to him, telling them Dean's symptoms and asking them to do something. Then Bobby walked away from the front of their room into the parking lot. It appeared that he was still earnestly appealing to whomever he was speaking to. Almost like pleading. Sam got up from the bed and peeled back the curtains a bit to see. Bobby was coming back. Sam returned to the side of the bed as Bobby walked back inside. Bobby didn't appear to notice Sam's movements.

Bobby sat down again at the table and resumed their conversation.

"Okay. I've got some slightly good news. I was able to convince a friend of mine to come and take a look at Dean. However, it's going to take a day or so for them to get here. They don't fly. Period. No matter how hard I tried, the answer was still no. So, we're going to have to keep him comfortable until then…"

Sam stared at Bobby. His hands were folded in his lap. "And they're going to do what for Dean…"

Bobby replied. "Best case scenario…heal him. They're the only ones that I think can do the job."

At that, Sam straightened up. "What do you mean? What's going on? What does he have?"

Bobby shook his head. "He's been poisoned somehow and no amount of modern medicine is going to heal him. This is black magic. Dean's been cursed and it's slowly taking over his body."

"How?"

"Probably somewhere along the way or at your last job. Who knows? I don't. All I know is that I recognized the mark and the symptoms and this is what we've got to do in order for Dean to get better. And kid…it's going to get worse for him before it gets better."

"Oh, crap!" Sam exclaimed.

"But right now, he's comfortable and seems to be stable. That's good. Very good. So, I'm going to go down to the office and get a room right next to yours. We can take turns staying in it and here. Switch off looking after him until the cavalry arrives. No sense in us getting sick too from exhaustion. I'm just saying this because you look beat, kid." With that, Bobby stood up and went towards the door. "I'll come back for my bags in a minute."

Sam's expression eased. "Okay. Hey, Bobby…"

"Yeah, kid…"

"Thanks for coming."

Bobby gave Sam a slight smile and headed out the door. Sam turned and looked over at Dean. Damn! How could this have happened? Jeez, he'd have to rack his brain over this revelation. Dean…poisoned. Wow. When. Where. By whom and why…So many questions and definitely not a shovel in sight.

Soon Bobby returned. He had been able to get the connecting room right next to theirs. Bobby told Sam that they would need to start taking shifts. That way neither one of them would be tired too soon. Sam grabbed some gear and headed towards the other room. As he was walking away, Bobby stopped and handed him the journal.

"Keep reading Sam. There are things that you need to know. The sooner, the better."

And with that Bobby returned to room and took his place in the bed next to Dean. He was watching Dean with so much concern on his face it was scary. Sam turned and continued on. Once inside the room, he shut the connecting door a bit and then settled on top of the bed. Sam pulled opened the journal and continued reading.

A little later Bobby poked his head in the doorway.

"Hungry?" Bobby asked.

Sam glanced up from the journal. "Yes. Pizza?"

Bobby's eyebrows went up. "Do they deliver around here?"

Sam replied. "I think so. I saw a pamphlet on the table in the room. You know what I like."

Bobby smiled. "Sure do. Okay, I'll order." Bobby stepped back into the other room. Shortly thereafter, Sam overheard Bobby placing the order; one large pizza with pepperoni, sausage and mushrooms plus some bread sticks and a liter of soda. He wasn't able to order any beer. One of them would have to go out for that later on. Oh, boy! Dean was going to hate this. He loved pizza! Next to cheeseburgers, pizza ruled. As Dean said on several occasions, it was the anytime food; good for breakfast, lunch or dinner and didn't need to be hot. It was just as good cold.

About 20 minutes later, the pizza delivery truck pulled up outside. The driver stepped out and knocked on the door. Bobby answered and took the pizza. He paid the bill and sent the driver on his way. Funny or scary thing about this whole exchange, Dean never moved a muscle, but continued on sleeping. Not even with that delicious aroma circulating within the two rooms. If it wasn't for the occasional snore, you wouldn't even notice him in the room. He was that quiet. The thrashing had stopped for now, but he was still alternating between shivering and kicking off the covers. However, each time that happened, Bobby went over and straightened up the covers or wiped his brow all the while speaking softly to Dean. Dean seemed to be able to sense Bobby's presence. He seemed more at ease. Both Bobby and Sam had tried to awaken Dean for a period of time, but were only successful in waking him long enough to take his medicine or get him to the bathroom.

While eating his slices of pizza, Sam remarked on this fact and suggested that maybe Dean should go to hospital or at least go back to the clinic for a follow-up visit. Bobby responded negatively to this suggestion. Dean was taken care of at the moment and there wasn't anything else a doctor or hospital could do in addition to what was already being done. Witchcraft poison was tricky stuff according to Bobby and their expert would be here soon enough. So for now, they would both keep up with the vigil.

After they finished eating, Bobby went over to his room to get a little sleep and Sam went to keep an eye on Dean. Poor Dean! Sam couldn't recall any time in past where his brother had slept so much and not been in the hospital. Actually, the last time was when he was trying to assist Cas by torturing Alastair for information about who was killing the garrison's angels. Uriel ended up being the party responsible for killings and assisted Alastair with breaking loose. Alastair got his revenge on Dean by beating the crap out of him. Sam had stepped in and saved the day killing Alastair. Cas and Sam got Dean to the ER. Once Dean arrived at the hospital, his doctors had put him in a medically induced coma so that he could heal. That was such a touch and go situation. Cas had been unable to help Dean with his healing. Dean had to do it all on his own. This was also going to be the case this time thought Sam. This was another time when Sam really missed having Cas around.

Oh, well thought Sam. Nothing to do now but read some more like Bobby had suggested. Again, Sam opened the journal and began to read.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 8

From the Journal of John E. Winchester – April 24, 1984

John rolled over and rubbed his eyes. The light was streaming through the window. Gosh, it must be getting late thought John. He glanced at the clock. It was 8:00 am. Then, he looked over at the opposite side of the bed. Empty. No kids. He got out of bed and headed over to the boy's room. Both of them were still in bed and sound asleep. John couldn't remember the last time that Dean and Sam hadn't crawled into bed with him in quite some time. This was quite a feat!

John quietly went back to his room and grabbed his stuff. It looked like the best time to take a shower and reflect on everything that had happened yesterday. After he completed his shower and got some fresh clothes on, he checked in on the boys again. Ah, still asleep. That was very good thought John. So, John headed downstairs and into the kitchen. He could smell the fresh coffee brewing. Man, he'd have to find out what brand his sister used. His own coffee always seemed to taste so strong. One could say it was almost like sludge. Not that he minded that since he was usually operating on fumes, but a really nice cup, every once in a while, would be terrific. He grabbed a cup and proceeded to turnaround and sit at the kitchen table. At that time, he noticed that he wasn't alone. Tom was sitting there, watching him and waiting for the opportunity to speak.

Tom spoke first. "Morning John. Sleep well?"

As John sat down, he replied. "Sure did and yourself?"

"Oh, I did. Where are the boys?"

John smiled. "Can you believe it? They're still asleep."

Tom returned the smile. "I can believe it. Those boys were playing some serious soccer yesterday. Boy, little Dean can sure kick and that Jacob…Well, he was just amazing. True athletes; those two."

John interjected. "Don't forget about Sam. He sure wanted to keep up with them. Funniest thing I've seen."

"You have to admit…Dean did a great job trying to show Sam the ropes."

John laughed at that. "Yeah. Sam's just got to remember not to touch the ball and run with it. He got so frustrated with trying to kick it around."

Tom was laughing too. "I don't think you have anything to worry about. Both of your boys are so talented. I hope you continue to encourage it."

John nodded and took a big sip of coffee. "I've got to find out how Suz does this. It's amazing. Just like Mary's…" John looked down at the table and then glanced up at Tom.

Tom was gazing at John with such a look of pure agreement on his face.

"That's one of the reasons I married her." Tom teased as he took a big sip, too. "I couldn't make it worth a damn and she had this amazing touch. It made our relationship perfect."

Behind them, feminine laughter could be heard. Susan stepped into the kitchen and walked up behind her husband and gave him a huge squeeze.

"Ditto, dear!" Susan exclaimed. She turned towards John. "Where are the boys?"

"Still asleep. I guess they were just plain worn out after yesterday."

Susan said. "I'll go check on them."

John gave her a small smile. "Thanks, sis."

"Anytime, big brother!" And with that Susan turned and went back up the stairs. Within a couple of minutes, the laughter of children came floating down the stairs. Well, everyone was up! Soon, Dean was speeding down the stairs and went straight up to his dad and climbed into his lap. Sam followed as he was being carried by Susan down the stairs. Thank goodness Tom had installed a baby gate. John didn't want to see Sam or Dean hurt by falling down them.

"Daddy, can we go over to Jacob's today? Please?" Dean asked while Sam nodded his head up and down in affirmation. "Please, Daddy!"

"No sport. Not today." John gently said to Dean.

"But Daddy…" Dean replied with his voice starting to get that whiney pitch.

John calmly said. "Now, wait a minute Dean. How about it if he comes over here again? Maybe he could spend the night if it's okay with Aunt Susan and Uncle Tom and his mom. How about it? What do you think?"

Dean expression immediately brightened. He looked expectantly at his aunt and uncle. Sam followed the conversation with equal interest. Both Tom and Susan nodded their agreement and the boys clapped in glee.

John further added, "But we need to check with his mom, too. I'll give her a call after breakfast. Okay?"

Dean gave John a huge hug and then proceeded to wiggle off his lap onto the kitchen floor. Susan put down Sam too. The brothers jumped around on the kitchen floor while the adults added their laughter to the scene. Just as things began to settle down, the back door opened and Dave walked inside.

"What's all the screaming about?"

Susan replied in between giggles. "Oh, we're just enjoying the boys this morning. That's all."

Dave reached down and swung Sam up into his arms. He proceeded to give his nephew a big noisy belly kiss. Sam busted out with more giggles and was wiggling with all his might trying to twist his way out of Dave's gasp. Dean started to skip around his uncle, clearly loving the whole scene that was unfolding. John soaked up all the antics as he continued to sip on his coffee.

Susan glanced over at him and said, "Refill? How about you Tom?"

Both John and Tom nodded and Susan grabbed their cups and refilled them. At that point, Dave gently set Sam down on the floor and both Sam and Dean went over to stand near their father. Dave walked over to the table and took a seat.

Dave asked. "So, what's on the agenda today?"

Tom smiled and replied. "Well, after I finish this cup, I've got to head into work for a little bit. I need to catch up on some paperwork."

Susan nodded in agreement and continued. "Nothing for me. I thought I'd watch the boys. I seem to remember a request for Masters of the Universe from a special little boy."

With that, Dean's head rose and he replied in an excited voice. "That was me! It's my favorite. Right, Daddy?" As Dean spoke, Sam's head nodded up and down in agreement.

"Sure is, son." John said as he reached down and pulled Dean into his lap. Sam tried to scramble onto his lap, too. So, John moved Dean so that both boys were straddling each one of his legs. "How about you and Sam watching that while Dave and I go over and get Jacob?"

"Okay. Is that okay with you Sammy?" Dean turned and asked his brother.

Sam replied with an up and down nod of his head and the started to wiggle down from his dad's lap. Once he reached the floor, he walked over to Susan and held his arms up. Obviously, he was in need of some more comfort from his aunt.

Susan picked up and squeezed Sam and nuzzled her head against his. It felt so good to have a little one in her arms. She wondered if John really knew how lucky he was. Those boys were amazing. Of course, she was a little prejudiced since they were also her nephews. Susan wondered if Mary was keeping an eye on them. With this thought a sad smile formed on her lips and she noticed that her brothers were staring at her with questionable looks. She nodded as to say that it was okay.

John cleared his throat and took a final big sip of coffee. "Well, Dave, we better get going."

Dave scooted his chair backwards and stood up. "Ready when you are."

Tom rose and gathered the used coffee cups. He placed them in the sink and then turned and walked over to Susan. He kissed her softly and went out the back door to his truck. A few moments later, he could be seen driving up the driveway and out of sight.

Susan stood up with Sam still in her arms and looked over at Dean. "How about some breakfast and then that video?"

Both boys nodded in agreement. Dean jumped down off of John's lap and followed Susan over to help get the cereal and bowls down out of the cabinets.

John stood up and stretched. Then Dave and John proceeded out the back door and headed in the direction of the backyard to go over to Abigail's house. Just before they reached the woods, a small voice called from the house.

"I love you Daddy!" called Dean who was standing on the back deck.

John turned and said back. "I love you son. Go back inside and help Aunt Suz. I'll be back shortly."

Dean turned and went back inside. John turned back to Dave and they entered the woods.

About a half-hour later, the two men emerged from the woods at the clearing surrounding Abigail's house. Immediately, John knew that something was wrong. First of all, Abigail usually had the door open and was in its door frame waiting for them. Second, the area around them seemed to be totally devoid of any sound. There was no sound of crickets chirping or birds singing. Still, John could see a slight rise of smoke from the chimney. He turned to Dave and made a sign for silent approach. Dave shook his head in agreement. The brothers advanced towards the cottage. When they had almost reached the front door, both men came to a complete stop. It was almost as if an invisible barrier was blocking them from reaching their destination. John decided it was time to make his presence known.

John called out. "Hey, Abigail. It's me and Dave."

There was no response. Both men tightened their grips on their weapons ready to strike.

John called again. "Abigail. It's John Winchester. Open up."

With that, the front swung open. Abigail appeared. She was not in her usual decor. Her hair was in an upheaval state and her eyes swung from side to side, as if looking to see if the coast was clear. She whispered a few words and the barrier seemed to lift. The two men advanced to her side. Abigail spoke a few more words as she motioned them to quickly come inside and closed the door. As Abigail turned to face the two men, she collapsed against the door. John rushed forward.

"Abby, are you okay?" Dave asked concern could be seen clearly across his face.

Abigail glanced at Dave and then John before answering, "It came last night. I was wrong. It wasn't in monster form, but in human form. It was bellowing demands and told me that it would destroy me and Jacob if I didn't help it with its plans."

John gently guided Abigail towards the couch. Dave disappeared into the kitchen and soon returned with a mug containing some type of hot liquid. By the smell, it must be tea. Abigail nodded in appreciation to Dave and took the cup with trembling hands. She closed her eyes and took a small sip. Slowly, she reopened her eyes and glanced at the two men who had seated themselves opposite of her.

John asked as he leaned forward. "What was it? Do you have any idea? You said it came in human form."

"It was definitely a demon. This one is very powerful. It broke through some of my enchantments, but not the one that's protecting the house. Thank goodness that one held. He was very intimidating. He had the most piercing yellow eyes. It makes me shiver to just think about him." Abigail shuddered.

"What else?" John gently prompted.

Abigail exhaled softly and replied. "Nothing else. He told me that he was tracking you and the boys. He said he would destroy you with or without my help."

John and Dave exchanged quick glances with each other. Concern and worry were sketched across their faces.

Abigail added, "Oh, his name is Azaziel. He bellowed that from outside for ages. Jacob was very frightened. I finally got him to bed early this morning. He stayed up with me all night."

With this, Dave looked Abigail directly in the face. "Abby, he needs to get out of here. Let us take him…actually both of you over to my sister's place. We'll look after you both there and make sure that this thing doesn't hurt either one of you."

John nodded in agreement. "You can place all your enchantments around their place. With everyone in one place instead of two, we would be better able to protect all. What do you think?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks.**


End file.
